


Broken Pieces

by TrashcanHero



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually just don't read, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geez I'm sorry again, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Medical Experimentation, Needles, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Flug, actually yeah, please heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanHero/pseuds/TrashcanHero
Summary: When Demencia wrecks Dr. Flug's lab again, he decides that it's time to fix the problem.





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I'm sorry. I adore Flug and Demencia but I wanted to challenge myself to write something dark so here we go. Please check out those tags before you consider reading. May Alan have mercy on my soul. 18+ only please!

She awoke to cold. Everything was cold, particularly her entire backside. How long had she been out?

 

Demencia quickly became aware of her condition. Her right temple was pounding, she had what felt like tape covering her mouth, and when she tried to move, she realized her wrists and ankles were restrained. She tried opening her eyes and immediately winced at the bright light overhead, so she turned her head to her left and opened them again where it was darker. After blinking a few times, her vision focused and landed on Flug, who was standing a few feet away in the shadows.

 

Even though his gaze was piercing, she looked everywhere else but him to figure out where she was. The lab. She should have figured. She looked down at herself to notice she was on one of his exam tables and had been stripped of her clothing. She pushed the thought aside and shot a glare to Flug who was now giving her an amused look.

 

“Do you remember where you were before this?” His tone was cool and even. She tried to recall but nothing came to mind. Everything that had happened today was a haze. Her expression and hesitance must’ve answered his question.

 

“Good, it works then,” he said more to himself than her, and she noticed he was holding a clipboard when he lifted it up to presumably write down some notes. After a few scribbles, he strode over to his desk on her right and put the clipboard down before turning and leaning against the edge. He crossed his arms and studied her for a moment before speaking again, “I’m getting really tired of your shit, Demencia.”

 

She wanted to laugh, but the tape over her mouth and his icy stare silenced her. She gave him a bored look so he would get on with whatever he wanted to say.

 

“You wrecked my lab... again. This time setting back three of my deadlines with the damage you caused,” he continued to speak calmly, despite the irritated expression locked onto her.

 

“I made you into what you are and this is the thanks I get? Well,” he shook his head, “not anymore. I’m going to fix you.”

 

He... what? She raised an eyebrow, confused at what he meant. Her puzzled expression must have appeased him because his demeanor relaxed. He turned to a tray next to her table that was holding a variety of tools and supplies and picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid.

 

As he began to tap the side of the syringe, she started to thrash against her restraints violently. He whipped his attention back to her, goggles catching the reflection of the light eerily. The longer she struggled, the more she realized she wasn’t doing anything to better her situation.

 

Flug watched her fight for a moment before grasping her right forearm. He inserted the needle into the crook of her arm forcibly and injected the liquid slowly.

 

She jolted at the intrusion, and as the cold sensation traveled her veins, her struggle decelerated. Her muscles started to feel heavier and her eyelids drooped slightly. A tranquilizer...? She looked up at him through lidded eyes as he removed the needle.

 

“While I wish I could keep you fully awake during this, I need you to be a little more still,” he placed the syringe back on the tray.

 

“After I perform the necessary enhancements, you won’t remember anything that happened here. You’ll wake up after I’m done and be a better version of yourself... Not a destructive, disrespectful, obsessive brat. You’ll be what you SHOULD’VE been.”

 

Demencia looked at him with as much disdain as her face could show at the moment. He was just jealous that she was successful and he wasn’t, that Black Hat gave her more attention than him, that she could actually-

 

Her thoughts shut down completely when he reached across her to lay his gloved hand on her bare side. The cold rubber pricked at her skin. Her eyes flicked down to the hand before moving back to his face where she was met with a dull, but chilling stare.

 

“You know, I actually kind of like you when you are quiet.” He muttered the words in a tone which suggested he was bored, but it felt unfamiliar. _‘Distant,’_ she settled on. He ran his hand down the curve of her side before stopping where her hip protruded and rubbed it idly with his thumb. Her eyes were locked on his. She held her breath.

 

“I think you could have been one of my finest experiments actually, if only you weren’t so stupid. Maybe we could have even been friends.” He let his eyes wander down the length of her naked body before adding quietly, “Maybe I could’ve actually loved you.”

 

His hand slid off her hip and moved in between her legs. Her eyes went wide when he slid his gloved fingers across the lips of her pussy before massaging it. “Maybe you would’ve thought about _me_ on those long nights when you pleasured yourself...” His rubbing and tone got increasingly harder. “Maybe you’d scream out MY name instead of our boss’s.” The rubber of his gloves pulled uncomfortably against her folds. She cringed at the way they squeaked.

 

“Did you know I could hear you all the way in my room? All those nights when you would scream as you came over and over, and I just wanted to rest. _Sometimes_ , I would touch myself at the thought of storming in and fucking you until you couldn’t even scream at all.” The sentence rolled off his tongue so casually as if he were talking about any mundane activity, like feeding 5.0.5 or vivisecting a captured hero.

 

She studied him in utter disbelief before her expression shifted into pure anger, trying as hard as she could to scream at him behind the tape.

 

He paused his movements to rip his gloves off one at a time, the snapping of the rubber echoing through the dim room. “Go ahead and scream. No one would even hear you.” He laid the gloves on the table.

 

She caught the sound of his jean zipper slide down, drawing her attention to him pushing his boxers down just enough for his half-hard erection to slip out of its constraints. He stroked his length lazily with his left hand.

 

She wasn’t screaming for help, she was screaming at HIM. She yearned to tell him just how pathetic and messed up he was, what a poor excuse of a human.

 

His right hand snuck its way under his bag briefly before making its way back in between her legs. He must’ve licked his fingers because they were now slick, and while it didn’t hurt like his gloves did, feeling his cold bare fingers sliding in between her folds made the urge to vomit quell up inside of her. The way he stared intently at her pussy made her face grow hot, not out of embarrassment, but of intense loathing.

 

His fingers teased her entrance before moving back up and flicking her clit. She jerked when the unwelcome sensation sent an unwanted jolt up her spine. His gaze shifted from his ministrations slowly up to her face and she shuddered under his dark gaze. He continued to stare at her as he nudged the sensitive area again and again, watching while she winced and tears began to form in her eyes as she so relentlessly tried to fight her biology. Her body was doing everything it could to betray her and she couldn’t control it. Soon she felt the warmth rush to her groin and her juices coated his fingers, much to her dismay. To make matters worse, he noticed.

 

His hands paused with his left wrapped around his dick and his right hovering lightly over her clit. He raised an eyebrow. “You need it that bad? Disgusting.”

 

She could feel the hot tears bubble up in the corners of her eyes, a growl making its way into her throat.

 

“Maybe fucking you will make me feel better about the mistake you are.” He said lowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

She desperately pulled against her restraints, the metal digging into her skin. As hard as she tried to kick and trash, she could feel the drug he injected keeping her muscles leaden.

 

He crawled up onto the table and straddled her hips. He sat back on his calves and slid the lab coat off his shoulders and into the floor, leaving him in just his t-shirt and with his arousal hanging out of his opened jeans. He leaned forward to grab her chin roughly and moved her head to each side, studying her as if checking for something. He huffed.

 

“I’d love for you to suck my dick with that pretty little mouth of yours, but knowing you, I wouldn’t go near those teeth.” He ran his thumb over where her lips were under the tape. “Maybe after I make your corrections, you will already be begging to get on your knees and suck it.”

 

She grappled against her gag reflex once again.

 

He released her chin harshly and leaned back. He was quiet, examining her once again. If he didn’t have the paper bag on his head, she would’ve seen how his mouth twisted upward into a small smirk.

 

He thumbed at her nipple piercings. “You know, this reminds me of when you first got here. Black Hat told me what he wanted and I was excited to try the experiment. Honestly, I’m surprised you even survived, with all the shit I had to do.” His voice was level. “I know you don’t remember any of your life before, I made sure of that. But it all happened on this very same table... I strapped you down, and before I began the procedure, I saw you here, naked and unconscious, and you just looked so pretty and so helpless that I couldn’t help myself.” Flug’s right hand resumed stroking himself as he recalled the event. Demencia felt the first tear escape her eyes. “I must’ve been your first too... considering how much you bled.”

 

His left hand raked down her side before he rested it on the table next to her face. He leaned over top of her as his right hand lined his hard dick up with her slick entrance. “Hm. I wonder if you’re still as tight as you were then.”

 

Demencia tried to concentrate on the feeling of angry tears rolling down the side of her face instead of him pushing forcefully into her. His right hand reached up to grasp her hip roughly and he shoved his length entirely in, ignoring her discomfort, and paused.His expression twisted into one of complete bliss, and she never wanted so badly to kill him than in this moment. Her toes curled and she squeezed her eyelids shut as the pain from being carelessly stretched surged through her lower body.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, he slid back out before thrusting in again, slower this time. She cracked open her eyes to look up at him, blurry through the tears. The overhead light cast an angelic glow around his figure.

 

Flug rolled his hips in a way that made his thrusts seem relaxed and leisurely, as if he was taking his time to savor the moment.

 

Every time his dick slid into her, she could feel the slight tingle of pleasure building up between her legs, and she let a few more angry tears fall because of it.

 

He closed his eyes and let out a moan. “At least... you’re good enough... for this.”

 

She hated him. Oh, how she hated him. He was all that stood between her and Black Hat. She did her job perfectly and all he ever did was mess up. She could make decisions by herself. She wasn’t stupid. Why did he think she needed him to control her life? Why did he think he was in charge of her? And now, he gets to fuck her just because he wants to? Her blood was boiling.

 

Flug looked like he was in heaven. “Mmm... I needed this.” His eyes fluttered open to look down at her. He ran his hands down her front, making sure to brush over her pierced nipples before putting a hand on each side of her waist to pull her into his thrusts. “I bet you love this... don’t you? I know you fuck around. I’m sure you’ve wondered about me before... Why haven’t you ever tried anything?”

 

She glared at him. _‘Because I fucking hate you.’_

 

“You could’ve come to me... Now I bet you wish you had…” He spoke slowly in a low voice. “I would’ve fucked you good… I’m the best fuck you could ever have.” The table creaked under the weight of him and his ego.

 

“You love my dick inside of you, don’t you?” He looked down at her expectantly as if he wanted some sort of answer. She refused to comply, staring up at him with an unwavering glare.

 

He raised an eyebrow in warning and pushed deep into her. “I’m the best you’ve ever had... right?”

 

She didn’t move her head in the slightest.

 

She saw a flash of rage pass behind those goggles of his. One of his hands went to hold down her shoulder and the other gripped the edge of the tape on her mouth before he ripped it off in one violent motion. The rip echoed through the room. She grit her teeth at the burning pain and tried to fight back more hot angry tears as he leered over her screaming, “TELL ME I’M THE BEST!!”

 

She took this chance to gather her strength and spit at him as hard as she could.

 

The second it landed on his paper bag, the world stilled. Every motion, every sound, her own breathing just stopped. What was probably in reality only a fraction of a second, felt like minutes of staring into his shocked eyes. Then he moved faster than she could even register.

 

 ** _SLAP!_** She heard the back of his hand clap against her cheek before she felt the sting spread across her face like a wildfire. Her head went reeling to the right, the sound ringing in her ears. He slammed the same hand down on her neck and clenched tightly. She frantically tried to look back up at him, vision blurry and cheek burning, while his fingertips dug into her skin.

 

He scowled down at her. “You ungrateful BITCH!” He resumed his thrusting, but this time slamming in and out of her with a turbulent force. The table creaked loudly.

 

“I gave you everything! I MADE you!! Without me, you would be NOTHING! The LEAST you could do is give.. me.. respect!”

 

The way his fingertips dug into her skin, the burn of her face and mouth, the way her sweaty body clung uncomfortably to the metal table, the rubbing of his denim back and forth chafing her thighs raw, how deep he kept driving into her, violently stretching her... It was too much. She tried to scream but his hand blocked her airway. The tears were flowing freely at this point, pooling on the table and soaking her hair.

 

“It should be ME that you are obsessed with! It should be ME that you fantasize about! It should be ME that you beg on your hands and knees for! It should be ME that gets to fuck your tight pussy every night like the whore! you! are!!” His thrusts enunciated his words.

 

He was pouring sweat, his bag and shirt sticking to his skin. He sat up just long enough to lift his shirt over his head, carefully maneuvering it so it didn’t damage his bag, before putting his hands back on Demencia’s neck and waist.

 

Demencia noticed he was getting winded and realized, both thankfully and horrifyingly, that he was probably close to finishing.

 

It wasn’t long before she felt his dick twitch inside her and she braced herself by squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fist so hard that her fingernails drew blood from her palm.

 

He came with a shaky moan and clutched her neck tighter instinctively as he rode out his orgasm.

 

She tried to distract herself on his hand taking away her oxygen supply but she couldn’t reject the feeling of his hot cum streaming into her.

 

As his high came to an end, he let go and collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

 

She stared at the ceiling, breathing deep now that her airway wasn’t blocked, and felt bile creeping up her throat. She shuddered at the feeling of him still inside of her, his sweaty skin stuck to hers, and the way his rough paper bag scratched against her body.

 

Flug rested his head against her chest and absentmindedly traced one of her pierced nipples with his index finger. “Don’t worry about getting pregnant. I took that ability away from you when I added the lizard DNA,” he added casually.

 

She didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to or how to feel, not after what just happened. She could already feel bruises forming on her neck and hips.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time to get back to work.” Flug sat up on his elbow. He peered down at her and caressed her tear-stained, reddened cheek. “You won’t remember any of this... but, maybe we can have some more fun once I’m finished.”

 

With what little strength she had left, she fought one last time as he leaned over her to reach the table-side tray. He picked up a slightly glowing syringe and jammed it into the side of her neck roughly.

 

She screamed out hoarsely as she felt the needle puncture her skin, and as the taste of saline invaded her senses and liquid fire raced through her veins, she barely heard him above her, “This time you’ll be perfect,” and the world was lost to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below. Thanks again!


End file.
